This invention relates to the field of brush manufacture; specifically, to the manufacture of toothbrushes in an automated assembly/processing facility. Toothbrushes must be handled carefully during processing and manufacture for several reasons. First, the bristles are especially delicate. Also, it is desired to result in a final product which is as flawless as possible, since a flawless surface results in a brush which is more attractive and of a higher value.